This invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming a battery. More specifically this application relates to the method and apparatus of forming a battery for use in automobiles.
Typically, car batteries are lead-acid batteries. The lead cell consists of positive and negative plates divided by separator materials. The active material of the positive plates is lead peroxide. The negative plate usually consists of a lead-antimony grid containing sponge lead as the active material, the electrolyte is sulfuric acid and water. These batteries tend to be large and bulky. It is desired to have a battery which is smaller and less bulky. Lighter, less bulky batteries will be especially needed for electric cars that are battery powered.